1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high efficiency heat sink and air cooler apparatus or system for heat generating components, such as CPUs (central processing units) or the like electronic components. Moreover, the invention is directed to a method of providing a high-efficiency heat sink and air cooler apparatus for the cooling of electronic components such as CPU units for processors, computers and diverse heat-generating devices.
During the operation of electronic components, such as CPUs which are employed in diverse electronic devices; for example, such as processors, computers and the like, intense amounts of heat are generated by the electronic components, whereby in order to avoid damaging the electronic components and adversely affecting the efficient operation thereof require that generated heat be withdrawn from the electronic components and thereafter dissipated preferably to the surroundings.
In order to achieve the desired heat removal and dissipation effect, the processors or CPUs are normally equipped with heat sink and/or heat removal or air cooling devices which are adapted to dissipate or withdraw any heat generated by the electronic components and to transfer or convey the heat to a location at which it may be dissipated, such as the surroundings.
In various instances of utilization, such heat sink devices may simply consist of heat pipes for conducting the generated heat away from the electronic components; in other cases, such devices may be constituted of structures possessing heat-conductive properties, possibly incorporating finned surfaces which will assist in heat dissipation, and which optionally may also be equipped with fans for the circulation of air so as to either remove heated air from the electronic components, or alternatively to convey flows of cooling air towards the electronic components.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Basically, a considerable diversity of structures and methods have been developed in the technology which is concerned with the removal of heat generated by the operation of electronic components for example, such as the CPUs, of processor or computers through the intermediary of either heat sink components which are constituted of thermally-conductive materials, and which may also be assisted in the removal of heat by means of auxiliary fan structures adapted to produce a flow of the heated air directed away from the electronic components.
Checchetti U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,300 B1 describes a heat sink which is constituted of a single body of a rectangularly-shaped structure including a plurality of circumferentially-spaced fins projecting upwardly from a planar base surface and directed radially outwardly. A conical heat dissipating element comprises a transformer which is positioned between a microchip and a heat sink surface.
Hwang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,046 B1 disclose a unitary body of rectangular configuration forming a heat sink with a number of upwardly protruding fins extending radially from the center of a flat base surface. The fins are directed radially outwardly such that a flow of air is directed, by means of a cover portions superimposed thereon in two specific directions away from a heat-producing source, such as a CPU.
Hanzlik et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,299 B1 discloses a cooling apparatus for electronic devices including a number of fins encompassing a fan structure so as to enable air to be circulated radailly outwardly past the cooling fin arrangement.
Kodaira et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,341 describe a cooling apparatus for electronic components, including an elongated heat sink in which a single body of rectangular configuration includes upwardly protruding fins which are directed radially outwardly. A cover portion causes air to he directed in two separate orientations so as to cause a flow of air to direct heat away from operating electronic components.
Miyahara et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,268 disclose a single body forming a heat sink for an electronic device comprising fan-motor employed for the circulation of either heat-withdrawing or cooling air for the electronic device. A plurality of upstanding structural components direct the airflow in various operative cooling directions so as to constitute a heat sink.
Liu U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,209 discloses a base member mounting a plurality of radially outwardly extending fin members which support a fan. structure above electronic components. The fan structure is intended to draw heated air through the fins away from the heat-generating electronic components in order to cool the latter, and with the fins dissipating the heated air radially outwardly into the surroundings.
Hoshino et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,551 disclose a rectangular heat sink structure constituted of a single body with a flat base and a plurality of upwardly and radially outwardly directed fins with sloping base surfaces. An impeller blade structure is located in the center of the cavity in order to circulate air relative to an electronic component for cooling the latter.
Dean U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,685 discloses a heat sink structure having radially directed heat and air flow paths provided for by a number of radially extending fins. The air is circulated so as to be diverted along the heat dissipating fin structure of the heat sink in directions leading away from a heat-generating electronic component, such as an integrated circuit
Ogawara et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,292 disclose a heat sink for an electronic component cooling apparatus, wherein a plurality of radially extending, circumferentially distributed fins, which are mounted on a base plate are able to absorb heat generated by the electronic component for the dissipation of heat generated by the electronic component.
Kodama et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,998 disclose a cooling apparatus for electronic components, including a plurality of fins adapted to form constituents of a heat sink by absorbing and dispersing heat which is generated from the operation of the electronic components.
Finally, Barker III, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,034 disclose a heat sink for electronic components wherein a plurality of radially extending fins have a circulating fan structure superimposed thereon for creating a flow path of electronic component-generated heated air directing the generated heat away from the electronic components to as to cool the latter in a rapid manner.
Although the foregoing patent publications each describe individual types of heat sinks for electronic components which may comprise thermally-conductive fin structures of heat-absorbent materials and which may be employed in conjunction with an air circulating fan adapted to enhance the heat withdrawal and dissipating functions for the cooling of heat-producing electronic components, these are still subject to limitations in the capabilities of being able to remove heat in a rapid and efficient manner so as to in a highly efficiently provide a heat sink and air cooling structure for electronic components, such as CPUs, interpreted circuits, among other such applications.
Accordingly, pursuant to the invention, in order to enhance the degree of efficiency in the cooling of heat-generating electronic components, such as CPUs or the like, the invention provides for a heat sink apparatus which is essentially constituted of two basic components of metallic extrusions which are press-fitted to each other, with one of the extrusions forming a central shaft member having radially outwardly extending fins arranged distributed about the shaft circumference, which is axially pressed into an outer ring-shaped member having a plurality of circumferentially distributed radially inwardly projecting fins, such that the fins of the inner and outer members are in a radially interspersed spaced relationship with each other.
The mutually inserted components comprising the two part extruded metallic heat sink member portions may be fixedly interconnected by the interposition an adhesive possessed of a high thermal conductivity, which is employed as a lubricant during the pressing together of the two inner and outer heat sink components.
These joined components, which form the basic structure for a high-efficiency thermal conductivity heat sink in the unique two-part arrangement, are adapted to be mounted on a substrate, such as a CPU (central processing unit) or any other heat-generating electronic components, for example, such as a processor, computer, integrated circuit or the like, by means of preferably a heat sink latch member mounting the interengaged heat sink finned components. Thus, the external wall of the heat sink structure which is comprised by the outer cylindrical member with the radially inwardly directed fins, forms a tubular air channel for a so called fin exchanger, and provides an concentric and equally distributed heat exchange surface for the entire CPU die surface. The central post or shaft of the heat sink apparatus, which is constituted from the internal member having the center shaft with the radially outwardly extending fins is employed for the rapid heat transfer out of the CPU, as well as constituting a support for a turbine, a fan or air-moving device mounted thereon, which turbine or device includes first and second turbine or air-moving blades which may be selectively rotated in either the same or counter-rotating directions. The turbine or air-moving device allows for an increased air compression above the heat sink entry, thus facilitating for an increased air speed in the flow through the heat exchanging fins to provide for either a cooling action by the heat sink through a flow of incoming cool air, or conversely by a flow of air removing heat from the electronic component; in effect, the CPU.
As the interleaved fins of the heat sink members have the air flow passing through therebetween, the rotation of the two turbine or fan blades in selectively the same or in counter-rotating direction, which are superimposed on each other will enhance the withdrawal of heat from the CPU, or electronic component, for effectuating the high-efficiency cooling thereof.
It is also within the scope of the invention that the foregoing heat sink structure is connected to an external wall outlet through the intermediary of a flanged opening, in that a bellows connects the end of the tubular outer finned section above the turbine blade or air-moving arrangement with the wall outlet, thereby facilitating the rapid flow of cooling air therethrough.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high efficiency heat sink/air cooler arrangement for a heat-generating electronic component.
Another object of the invention resides in providing a novel heat sink arrangement comprising at least two heat sink members having interleaved thermally-conductive fins for the withdrawal of heat from an electronic component, such as a CPU.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a turbine blade, fan or air-moving structure which is operatively connected to the inventive heat sink arrangement for enhancing a flow of cooling air towards the electronic component or alternatively for drawing heat away from the electronic component.
Still another object of the invention resides in the provision of a method for cooling an electronic component, such as CPU, in a highly efficient and rapid manner employing the heat sink arrangement pursuant to the invention.